how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spurensicherung
'Spurensicherung '''ist die siebte Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 05.11.2007 in den USA und am 04.04.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Marshall und Lily sind es langsam leid, eine Wohnung mit Ted zu teilen und beschließen, sich eine neue Wohnung zu suchen. Sie finden eine wunderschüne Wohnung in einem Stadtteil namens "Wikotikabesa". Ihre Maklerin erklärt ihnen, dass dies ein neuer Stadtteil sei, der in der Tendenz der Stadt, Nachbarschaften kurze Namen zu geben, benannt wurde und bald in Mode kommen würde. Sie beschließen, die Wohnung zu nehmen, obwohl sie sehr teuer ist und sie noch hohe Schulden von Marshalls Studium und Lilys Kaufsucht, von der Marshall nichts weiß, haben. Als sie den Kredit aufsetzen wollen, wird er ihnen verweigert und Marshall erfährt von Lilys Schulden. thumb|left|Ted löst den Fall.Als Ted, Robin und Barney Teds Wohnung betreten, finden sie dort Anzeichen für einen kürzlichen Streit vor, jedoch nicht Marshall und Lily. Anhand der Beweise meint Ted den Grund für den Streit erkannt zu haben (Lily hat das Erdnussbutterglas nicht richtig verschlossen), jedoch kennt Robin den wahren Grund. Kurz darauf fiden sie heraus, dass Lily beim Scheidungsberater angerufen hat. Lily wollte sich kurzfristig von Marshall scheiden lassen, damit er kreditwürdig wird und sich die Wohnung leisten kann, jedoch will Marshall das nicht zulassen. Sie nehthumb|298px|Lily beichtet Robin ihr Problem.men schließlich die Wohnung und stürzen sich in einen Haufen voll Schulden, jedoch können sie trotzdem darauf mit ihren Freunden anstoßen. Als sie dann etwas später ihre Wohnung besuchen wollen, stellen sie fest, für was "Wikotikabesa" eine Abkürzung ist: In '''Wi'ndrichtung der 'ko'mmunalen 'Ti'er'ka'daver'bes'eitigungs'a'''nlage Inzwischen reißt Barney eine Frau auf und nimmt sie mit in das Appartment in "Wikotikabesa", um sich dann davon zuschleichen, wenn sie unter der Dusche ist. Zitate Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In dieser Folge verletzt Marshall das zweite Mal jemanden beim öffnen einer Sektflasche mit dem Korken. Beim ersten Mal verletzte er Lily in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt *Marshall und Lily wollen nicht mehr mit Ted zusammen wohnen, obwohl sie in der Folge Der Abschlepp-Wagen nicht ohne ihn leben konnten. *Marshall erfährt von Lilys Suchtproblem, das in der vorherigen Folge Das bin nicht ich zum ersten Mal erwähnt wurde. *Am Anfang der Episode sieht man Barney und Robin beim Zigarre rauchen. Beide sind Zigarren-Kenner. *Am Anfang der Episode sieht man wie Barney Geld von Robin bekommt. Barneys Spielsucht war schon Inhalt vieler Episoden. *Meg, die Frau, die Barney abgeschleppt hat, taucht in den Folge Die Rächerin und Der Durchhänger wieder auf. *Ted erzählt seinen Kindern von Marshalls drei größten Fehlern. Der zweite ist, dass er sich in der Folge Hochzeit mit Harfe den Kopf rasiert hat. *Marshalls und Lilys unterschiedlicher Wunsch, bezüglich der Anzahl ihrer Kinder, tauchte in der Folge Arrividerci, Fiero auf. Ihr unterschiedlicher Wunsch bezüglich des Geschlechts ihrer Kinder taucht in der sechsten Staffel wieder auf. *Obwohl Barney gegen die Ehe ist, macht es ihn traurig, als er von Marshalls und Lilys angeblicher Scheidung erfährt. Diese Ausnahme wird in diversen anderen Folgen ebenfalls thematisiert. Anspielungen *Die Art, wie Ted die "Beweise" untersucht, ist eine Anspielung auf CSI:Miami. *Lily, Ted, Robin und Barney essen in der Küche das Eis Cherry Garcia, der Marke Ben& Jerry's. *Ted sagt "Es gibt einen Grund, wieso do Robin und nicht Batman bist.". *Marshall erwähnt die Serie The Real Life. *"Wikotikabesa" ist eine Anspielung auf andere Nachbarschaften in New York, die normalerweise bei ihren Akronymen genannt werden: SoHo ('So'uth of 'Ho'uston Street), TriBeCa ('Tri'angle 'Be'low 'Ca'nal Street), Nolita ('No'rth of 'L'ittle 'Ita'ly) und DUMBO ('D'own 'U'nder the 'M'anhattan 'B'ridge 'O'verpass). *Marshall ist in seinem Tagtraum dabei zu sehen, wie er Schlagzeug spielt. Sein Schauspieler, Jason Segel, spielte in der Serie Voll daneben, voll im Leben ebenfalls einen Mann, der gerne Schlagzeug spielt. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden